Tysis
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 1.5 | punch through = | stat proc = 50.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | notes = | introduced = }} The Tysis is an Infested sidearm that fires corrosive bolts, which are capable of wearing down heavy armor easily. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base status chance of any secondary weapon. **With the right combination of mods, the Tysis can be modded to have a 100% status chance, guaranteeing a proc with every shot. *Innate Damage makes the Tysis very effective against Grineer as well as Fossilized Infested. **This enables the addition of or damage as standalones, as well as other elemental combinations. **Due to the Tysis's lack of physical damage, it is guaranteed to proc elemental damage types. *Pinpoint accuracy. *This weapon's projectiles are not affected by gravity. Disadvantages: *Innate Corrosive Damage deals less damage to Proto Shields. *Needles fired from this weapon have a travel time, requiring the user to lead their shots. *Relatively low fire rate. *Fairly low damage. *Physical damage mods (such as Razor Shot) will have no effect on the Tysis. Notes *Tysis needles retain their course after piercing their first target, possibly penetrating multiple targets without losing accuracy. *Tysis needles will be invisible if energy color is Black, making target leading harder as you can't estimate travel speed and deviation. Tips *A status chance of 182.50% may be obtained by combining Stunning Speed, Sure Shot, Jolt, Pistol Pestilence, Scorch, and Frostbite. However, there is no benefit to a status chance above 100%. *With its high status chance, the Tysis may be used as a softening weapon against Grineer. Corrosive effects stack, allowing another weapon to easily deliver the killing blow. **It is recommended to mod the Tysis for damage when dealing with Grineer, allowing it to deal extra damage to Napalms, Bombards and Elite troops. *Adding damage makes this weapon ideal for tackling Infested Ancients, as Fossilized enemies take more damage from both elements. Trivia *The Tysis' needles may stretch targets if they are already pinned to the wall by another weapon's projectile (like the Boltor). *This is the second Infested weapon available on the Market. The first was the Mire. **The Tysis is the first Infested sidearm to be non-clan exclusive. *The Tysis may derive its name from the suffix "-ptysis", which typically refers to spitting out substances (e.g. Hemoptysis would refer to spitting blood). *The head of the Tysis vaguely resembles the head of a Goblin shark. Media tysisdarthmufin.png|Tysis With Infested Color Pack Tysis Arsenal.jpg|Tysis in the Arsenal Tysis.jpg|Tysis Warframe0278.jpg|In the Codex Tenno Reinforcements - Tysis Warframe 11.6 ♠ Tysis - An approved Acrid, you decide Warframe Tysis A Gay Guy Reviews Tysis, The Non-Quitter Spitter Warframe Beta - Tysis (HD)(HUN) Warframe 100% Status Tysis Build update 12.4.5 fr:Tysis